Don't Cry Lonely Soul
by Umi Shinen
Summary: Kuwabara meets a strange girl somehow gettig drawn into being her roomate him and the rest of the YYH gang get drawn into their crazy adventures...
1. Meeting Minstrel

Alll characters in this story do not belong to me except Minstrel who is my own original character. I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or any other animes that may be mentioned in my story!

Minstrel sat in the middle of the **Café Book **nearlyswimming in a pile of papers. "Huh…" she sighed as she tried to organize the mess.

A few tables away sat a rather tall man with orange curly hair. His companion was shorter than him, not to say that he was a short man just shorter than his carrot topped friend. He had black hair that was slicked back with big brown eyes making him rather cute.

The carrot top looked over at Minstrel who was sitting by herself. He started talking to his friend.

"Hey, Urimeshi! Look at that girl over there!"

"Huh?" said the boy looking over to where his friend was pointing. He saw the girl, she had long black hair that was tied up in a braid she looked kind of pale but her eye! Their what grabbed Urimeshi's attention the most. The were a pale green but they seemed so bright so lively, as if the girl had the most wonderful secret but she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"You like her don't you Kuwabara?"

The taller man blushed and nodded his head quietly with a smile. His friend shook his head and let out a soft chuckle.

"What about Yukina?"

"Yukina is still my true love," proclaimed Kuwabara rather loudly, but still he couldn't seem to help the fact that he was attracted to this girl. This time was different from all those other times where he had just fallen in love with girls at the first site. Kuwabara couldn't help but be drawn to her as if she was calling to him.

"I think I'm going to over there to talk to her Urimeshi."

"What are you insane! She's probably going to just kick your butt then send you back over here!"

Kuwabara didn't listen to his friend though. He walked straight towards the girl and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Uh, Hi," said Kuwabara looking over at the girl. She looked up and smiled at him "Hi!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Whatcha doin?" asked Kuwabara trying to get a glimpse at what the girl was working on.

"Oh its just some bills," she blushed and tried to put on a smile.

"Do you need any help?"

She turned an even deeper red at the question and nodded quietly. She let out a quite sigh as she sunk back in her chair.

"I just don't know how I'm going to get through this week! All my money is going to my bills and I still can't pay for them all!" she let out a quite whimper. Kuwabara put his hand on the girls shoulder and leaned in closer to her. "It's okay I could loan you some money if you want?" She pushed him back, "No! I couldn't accept it! I made a promise to myself that I could do this on my own. I don't need anybody else's money. Unless…" she paused for a moment looking at her new companion, "I could accept you as my new roommate! Then we could just split expenses well that is only if you want." Kuwabara got a huge smile on his face, "I would love to move in with you!"

"Awesome! Then that settles it!" Minstrel hugged him and quickly jotted down a bunch of numbers on a piece of paper along with the address of an apartment, "That's my home phone number as well as my address there's a spare key under my mat. I have to go to work right now though so I'll see you later at the apartment?"

"Definitely," said the man with a smile.

In a daze he walked back to his friend and sat down. Quietly he stared off into space imagining what life would be like with this girl when Chizuru's image flashed in his mind. He wondered how he would tell her that he was moving in with some strange girl and what sort of reaction his sister might have. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind and return to the glorious thoughts of his new roommate.

Urimeshi just stared at the dazed and smiling Kuwabara wondering if he should say anything to his friend but decided not to seeing how happy his friend was at the prospect of moving in with Minstrel.


	2. Getting to know the family

Same as before I don't own any of the characters except Minstrel. Tonks and Pepper belong to my friends and yeas they really are that insane. So yeah I don't own YYH and stuff...

Minstrel had just finished work and was glad she would be heading home for some peace and quiet.

Upon entering her apartment she noticed a tall man laying on her couch napping. Raising her eyebrow at this she remembered the events that had taken place earlier that day at the **Café Book**. She shrugged and went to the kitchen to make some dinner. She sighed at her almost bare pantry but she managed to find some ramen noodles to cook up for her dinner.

Kuwabara woke up rubbing his eyes and quietly headed for the bathroom. Minstrel looked up and watched him head off. She shrugged and grabbed another package of noodles to cook for the man. Humming a quite tune Minstrel worked diligently at the dinner trying to find some food to make it a bit more appealing but it seemed as if there was nothing whatsoever as far as food went.

Minstrel heard a toilet flush and looked over to see Kuwabara come out of the bathroom and come over to the kitchen area where Minstrel was.

"Whatcha making?" asked Kuwabara looking over Minstrel's shoulder

"Just some ramen."

"Good, I like Ramen!"

Minstrel smiled at him. He seemed so innocent and naïve. She liked that being that it was pretty rare these days to find someone so pure hearted and untouched by mankind.

At that there was a nock at the door. "Could you get that for me Kuwabara?" Minstrel asked.

"Sure! No problem!"

Kuwabara went and opened the door seeing two women. One of them was short close to Minstrel's build with short blond hair and gray eyes. The other was tall not quite as tall as Kuwabara but she was still tall for a woman. She had fuscia hair that was pulled up in a bun along with baby blue eyes. The two of them seemed like complete opposites.

"Is Minstrel here?" the blond one asked.

"Ummmm," Kuwabara paused for a moment realizing he didn't even know his roommate's name "Let me go see…"

He went inside the apartment for a moment "Hey your names Minstrel right?" he called over to the girl as she cooked the ramen.

"Yeah why?" she asked puzzled then realizing she hadn't told him her name before she blushed deeply, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to not tell you my name before. It completely slipped my mind!"

"It's alright."

Kuwabara went back to the girls. "Yeah Minstrel's here…"

"Oh good! We really need to see her," said the taller woman. The two of them rushed in the apartment heading straight for Minstrel.

"Minstrel! Minstrel!" the two screamed together giddily like schoolgirls. Minstrel looked up at the two girls running at her. "Hey slow down! Was sup guys?"

"Well you see," began the blond girl.

"It's the tequila! We can't find any tequila to make our margaritas!" screamed the girl with fuscia hair.

Minstrel laughed at the two and went into the fridge pulling out a bottle of tequila. "Alright you guys this is my last bottle so don't come running here when you run out next time okay?" said Minstrel handing the bottle to the girls. They nodded simultaneously and headed out of the apartment. Minstrel smiled and shook her head as she watched the two of them leave.

"So who were those girls?" asked Kuwabara inquisitively.

"Them? Well the blonde one's Tonks and the girl with fuscia hair is Pepper. They've been my best friends for a while now."

"So should I expect to see them around?"

"Yep we're always together along with Shoyru."

"Shoyru?"

"Yeah, she's another one of my buds."

Minstrel seeing the ramen noodles finished cooking started dishing them out for her and Kuwabara. Kuwabara started to realize that living with Minstrel wasn't going to be any where near normal.


End file.
